Helpless
by Renewed
Summary: After 5 years of seperation, Fuji is currently working as a counsellor.What if the person Fuji will soon be counselling be someone that he hasn't seen for 5 years. TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis but I hope you like this. And this chapter is in Fuji's POV.

Chapter 1

'I'm going abroad, Syusuke.'

That was the statement that you told me on my 20th birthday. Those were probably the last words I'll ever hear from you when we are at my house. Who am I to stop you from pursuing your goal of being a professional tennis player? It's your goal and dreams. Whenever you had the determination to do something, no one can stop you. That includes me.

I took a deep breath before turning around to smile at you. To give you my answer.

'Then go for it, Tezuka.'

I'm going to hate myself for saying those words to you.

The day the ex-Seigaku tennis team came to bid you farewell, I just stood at a corner watching you and your actions. I still can remember them still, even though it has been nearly 5 years already. Every movement, everything you did or said was all done perfectly. I guess they were right to call you Mr. Perfect.

As the team waited at the departure area, you pulled me behind a pillar in a dark and very deserted area of the airport. I'll never forget the kissed we shared. The last kiss that we will ever have together. You whispered something that I couldn't hear as I started to cry. All my feelings just started to take control. Yet you kissed my tears away. Smiling at me with a smile nobody will ever see except for me.

'Wait for me.'

Those were the words you whispered into my ears. The words that kept ringing in my head as I watched your plane take off. I lifted my right hand and stared at the silver ring on my fourth finger. It was the last present you gave me on my 20th birthday. I continued to look at it even when I came back and flopped myself onto my bed. I grabbed a pillow and screamed all my sadness and frustration into the poor soft object.

'Tezuka no baka.' I said sadly into my pillow before I fell into a deep slumber.

'We're moving to Singapore.' Said my father as he and mother started picking up the stuff. I was pursuing to go overseas to study counseling.

It has been 2 years since you went away. A lot have changed. No one kept in contact with each other within the team. Sometimes, I call Eiji only to get he saying that he doesn't recall a Fuji for a friend. Oh well. Everything has its end and everything will change continuously. I sometimes wonder whether you still remember me because I can only faintly recall your features and voice. It's as if you were getting erased from my mind bit by bit as days go by.

Will I still remember you when you return? That was my fear as I joined my family into the plane where we will be going to Singapore. Will you remember me? Will you know I am no longer in Japan?'

Will you find me?

On to the story………………..

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

A palm was lifted of the bed and felt around for the alarm clock. Feeling around, the person was unaware that he was motioning the alarm clock to drop onto his head.

Thunk!

'Itai!'

The man sat up and pressed onto the snooze button. Then he realized something was wrong. It wasn't his alarm clock, it was his cell phone. Due to the fact that you still hear the sound and no one is crazy enough to set his alarm at 3. 15 a.m. in the morning.

He stood up groggily and answered his cell phone. 'Hello?' the honey brown haired man said while surpressing a yawn which was coming up. 'Syusuke! Thank goodness I'm able to get you.' A woman's voice was heard in anxiety from the other end of the phone. 'Yeah, thank goodness it is. What's up?' Fuji yawned as he heard what his colleague had to say.

'A police report was made that a lady is about to commit suicide as we speak! Get to Holland this minute!' Fuji had to his phone an arm's length to prevent her voice from deafening him.

'I'll be on my way.' Fuji said as he clicked the phone off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Just calm down.'

Fuji was in Holland Road on a 12 storey building. Apparently, the woman wanted to do the stunt when no one knows in her apartment. However, when her ten year old daughter came out to go to the bathroom, the woman's plan backed fired.

What Fuji was not informed was that the woman was holding her 8 year old son in her arms, hoping to take him along with her on the death road.

The woman's eyes look blank and lifeless as her son kept tugging on her shirt, hoping to get his mother to let go of him as he cried. The boy even had a slap mark on his face. She was currently seating on the window edge, looking at somewhere far away.

'Mr. Fuji, this is the woman's particulars. Good Luck. If anything happens, the fire department will take over.' A police officer said as he handed Fuji a folder to look at. Everything seemed to be fine. She had a happy marriage while being an excellent teacher in Hillgrove Secondary School. Fuji frowned as he wasn't able to spot a bad point that can cause the woman to do this drastic action.

'Mr. Fuji! This just came in!' Another officer whispered as he passed Fuji a piece of paper. That was when he saw the reason.

'Her son kept failing in every subject and had some discipline problem.' Fuji mentally read before in went forward to talk to the woman.

'Mrs. Lily?' At the mention of her name, the woman turned to Fuji with the same blank expression and lifeless eyes. Fuji smiled comfortingly to the woman and the boy. Actually, mostly the boy to calm him down.

'Why are doing up there? Everyone's worried. Why don't you come down?' Fuji said calmly as he stretched his hand slowly to her. The woman backed away a bit but not enough to push herself of the edge. Also, she started to yell at Fuji.

'GET AWAY! I'M WARNING YOU! I'LL JUMP!'

Fuji pulled back his hand but still continued to smile.

'How's your son?'

'HE KEPT FAILING IN EVERY SINGLE SUBJECT!IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE 40 MARKS MARK! I TOLD HIM SO MANY TIMES TO STOP PLAYING AND YET HE DOESN'T LISTEN! YET HIS FATHER KEPT SAYING THAT IT'S MY FAULT THAT I SPOILED HIM! I TRIED SO HARD! SO HARD! AND LOOK! HE EVEN GOT SLAPPED BY HIS TEACHER!' Mrs. Lily said as she showed Fuji the slap mark on his face, making the boy to start crying again. Fuji narrowed his eyes. A slap mark can't last that long.

'ALL THE STUDENTS WERE ALL DISOBEDIENT! ESPECIALLY THAT KID, HARRY TAN! I keep telling him to stop but he didn't, so I slapped him.' Her yelling was reduced to a whisper as she ended her speech. She turned to Fuji and glared at him.

'Harry Tan, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking in class!' Mrs. Lily shouted at Fuji. Fuji mentally bit his lower lip. The stress has caused her to go delusional. Oh well, must as well act along.

'Sorry Mrs. Lily. I wouldn't do it again. I promise. Please come down. We all want you to continue to teach us.' Fuji acted as he lifted his hand up. Now Mrs. Lily seemed to be calmer.

'You will?' she asked, a bit of hope was in her voice. Fuji nodded with a smile.

'Mrs. Lily, your son seemed to be shivering, I think his cold. Why don't you put him down and let him warm up a bit, okay?' Fuji said calmly as Mrs. Lily looked at her crying son. She nodded silently and allowed a lady officer to take her son away. Fuji walked forward and held her hand when all of a sudden, the woman eyes went mad.

'What are you doing!' she shouted and pushed Fuji of the window edge.

Two male officers grabbed the woman, shocked of what she had done, while another two went to check on Fuji. Both sighed in relief as Fuji had grabbed onto the edge of the window. The officers then pulled Fuji up while the woman was sent to the hospital. Tied up like a mental patient.

5 hours later in the office……………….

'Syusuke!' a woman around 23 years old jumped and glomped Fuji, causing them to fall onto the ground. She looked somewhat like Eiji and even acted like him. This caused Fuji's heart to ache as the friend he knew has forgotten him.

'We all heard that you were nearly killed in a suicide assignment!' another girl came to see how Fuji was. She is 2 years older than Fuji and acts like an older sister to Fuji in the office.

'Yeah. I'll be more careful next time. Sorry for worrying you guys.' Fuji said with an apologetic smile as he walked to his table to write a report on the assignment. That is, if he can write it with a whole chunk of chocolate on his table. Fuji opened his eyes to reveal beautiful sapphire orbs as he dropped his bag onto the floor due to the shock. He was too busy with all his assignments that he totally forgot about Valentine's Day. If his table is already like this, that means………………………

'Don't worry Syusuke, I cleared your locker. You open it with ease.' An old friend of his patted his back as Fuji smiled thankfully at him. Saeki also moved to Singapore since his father and sister were doing their jobs here now. Saeki surprised him on his 23rd birthday, if you actually considered it Fuji's birthday at least.

'Thanks.' Fuji sighed in relief.

'Actually you better not.'

'Wh-oh.' Fuji spotted a stack of files in Saeki's arms. 'Looks like you are going work overtime tonight.' Saeki said with a sympathetic smile as Fuji laid his head on the table.

'Oh well, better get started.' Fuji picked up a file from the middle of the pile while Saeki got him a cup of coffee. Fuji was glad no one was around at the moment because the profile he saw was not what he had expected.

Smoking and alcoholic.

It does seem normal but the name above was the name that he has almost forgotten.

'Tezuka Kunimitsu……………'

Note: In Singapore, we either call people by their given names or ,if formally, Mr/Mrs/Mdm/Sir. So you'll see a lot of Fuji's given name in this fic. I hope you like it. Read and Review.


End file.
